1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to driving a downhole reciprocating pump and more particularly to a lift apparatus for driving a downhole reciprocating pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Downhole reciprocating pumps may be used to pump fluids from a borehole or well to the surface. In hydrocarbon recovery operations, conventional rocking arm pumpjacks have been used to drive downhole pumps. In some implementations hydraulic lift systems have replaced rocking arm pumpjacks. Hydraulic lift systems may include a cylinder having a movable piston responsive to a flow of a driving fluid, wherein movement of the piston drives the downhole reciprocating pump. There remains a need for alternative lift systems for driving downhole pumps.